1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beverage dispensing system and a method of dispensing a beverage. The invention is primarily concerned with wine but includes other beverages such as spirits and edible oils also. The system described below enables monitoring and reporting on transactions involving beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
When purchasing beverages such as wine from cellar doors, from retail premises, or from restaurants and bars it is common to have the option of purchasing a quantity less than a bottle for example a taste, half glass or full glass. The benefit of purchasing wine by the glass or taste enables the purchaser to sample small inexpensive quantities of the beverage prior to purchase at a cellar door or retail premises. If the beverage is satisfactory to the consumer the consumer can then purchase a bottle or several bottles of the beverage.
In a restaurant or bar, wine by the glass sales increase turnover and are generally more profitable than bottle sales. However most restaurants and bars have typically only offered a limited range of wines by the glass. This is because of the problems and risks associated with opening wine for sale by the glass or taste. One problem is that wine that is not consumed oxidizes in the bottle and is wasted. Furthermore staff over-pouring glasses and stock losses through stock theft both reduce profit margins in the beverage.
U.S. published patent application number US 2005/0150549 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a wine dispensing system enabling bottles of wine to be kept in a vertical position and in which an inert gas is used to reduce the effects of wine oxidation. The system in one embodiment is activated by a user through a chip card and is controlled by software. In some embodiments the system includes a liquid crystal or luminous LED display showing the cost of each quantity available for sale.
It would be particularly desirable to provide monitoring and reporting on transactions involving the beverages.